


撩是生非

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [18]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: ABO, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 1.我流ABO，氪星人无属性2.本蝙无痛做妈咪3.产奶有揉奶有吸奶有，垃圾话有4.本蝙你已经是个成熟的O了自己捡来的孩子自己奶自己找的炮友要造反也自己受着↓
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

克拉克又一次准确降落在哥谭郊外那座隐蔽的玻璃房子里。五分钟前他还在解救邻近城市中不慎从大桥上侧翻坠落的可怜人，将那些人打捞上来送上救护车后，来不及接受采访的他直奔哥谭。黑色的制服将他与夜幕融为一体，他钟爱这颜色，某种程度上他甚至认为这肃穆的色彩独属于哥谭。他穿着它，就会被人议论他和蝙蝠侠的关系是否远比人们以为的要深入，他一直穿着它，便没人能窥探到他总在夜晚造访哥谭名人的府邸这个秘密。

他往里走，路过仍在修缮中的蝙蝠车，阿尔弗雷德没喝完的酒还在一旁的小桌子上，现在已经接近凌晨一点，老人家早已回拖车里睡下。当然，若非如此，布鲁斯绝不准许他堂而皇之闯进家里。克拉克自己也不想把阿尔弗雷德吵醒——以他和布鲁斯会闹出的动静来看，这座房子里的任何人都会被他们搅得不得安宁。他径直走向开放式的卧室，床上还堆着大大小小的枕头被褥，克拉克可以想象一整天没露面的蝙蝠侠是如何地蜷缩在其中靠大量抑制剂和自身的意志力度过难熬的发情期。但布鲁斯现在不在那儿，克拉克瞄到边上多出来的婴儿床，立刻就猜到这位过于慈悲的英雄去做什么了。自从几天前他把那名被放在他蝙蝠车上的婴儿捡回来，他就变得比过去更为神出鬼没，除了必要的会议，他的姿态俨然就是一副又准备回归单打独斗做义警的样子。联盟的伙伴们、包括克拉克在内都以为这种反常只不过是缘于那个孩子的到来恰好撞上了布鲁斯的发情期，顾问不仅要照顾自己，还得照顾这个他无法弃之不顾的小生命——所以克拉克才不请自来，他想一探究竟，顺便看看自己能不能“帮”上什么忙。

“疼……”

随着紧闭的浴室里传出的声音，克拉克皱起了眉，果不其然，婴儿的哭闹声随之响起。克拉克于是凑到门外，审慎地敲了敲门：

“布鲁斯，要帮忙吗？”

大概是听到陌生人的声音，孩子的哭声变得越来越大，一阵手忙脚乱的悉索声后，好不容易抱稳孩子的布鲁斯试图轻拍他的背，然而那一连串的哄弄根本无济于事，婴儿愈发不依不饶，哭得方法随时能把警察引来。布鲁斯好不容易腾出手拧开了门，正等候在门外的克拉克识趣地退后一步，正想从布鲁斯手中接过孩子替他分忧，少见的状况就让他当场愣了愣。

婴儿白嫩的小手掌正揪着布鲁斯的领口，半透明的亚麻线衫只是被这么轻轻扯着，布鲁斯饱涨的奶头就露了出来，男人的胸部明显隆起到了可被称为丰满的程度，挺立的奶头正呈现出一种不自然的深红色，熟得像用手指随意一捻就能挤出汁水的果实。

克拉克不明显地咽了咽喉咙，这才把目光转移到布鲁斯脸上。带着痛苦和慌乱的脸上是他熟悉的绯红色，他的眼角沁着雾气，里头的棕色被化出了一层浅淡的光晕。噢，他太熟悉这个了，自从和布鲁斯达成协议，他有幸见得过数次布鲁斯•韦恩进入发情期后的模样，在这个Omega极力的压抑和抗拒背后，是非他本意的美艳与诱人。他认为没人能拒绝这样的蝙蝠侠，哪怕他不是个会被什么狗屁的信息素吸引的Alpha，他也一直这么坚定认为。

“怎么会……”克拉克努力不让视线下移，他一直很想在蝙蝠侠面前成为彬彬有礼的光明之子，可眼下，他又着实嫉妒那只正在布鲁斯胸脯前无所顾忌抓来抓去的小手。

“我也不知道。”布鲁斯呼了口气，灰白鬓角下沁出的汗也跟着淌到了他的颈侧，孩子和热潮几乎是一前一后到来，而且后者这回来势汹汹，他已经吃下了安全范围内被允许服用的最大剂量，却还是被时不时渗出汁液的下体和灼烧的性欲搞得虚弱无比。不过这还不是最糟糕的，当他那晚将孩子抱在身前试图哄他入睡，突然张口咬住他乳头的婴儿让他整个人在惊吓中弹了起来。那只是孩子饥饿之下的本能，布鲁斯不会怪他，可他怎么也不会想到就是这么无意的一口，会逐渐演变成现在这样。他起初只是在忍耐着热潮的不安稳睡眠中感觉到胸部发胀发痛，等他昏昏沉沉熬过了一夜再起床，在肌肉之上又隆起的那个弧度让他心惊肉跳。他听说过Omega在热潮期会遇到的种种假孕症状，但他并不详细了解其中会被Omega的天性诱发的哺乳期，因为他从没有产生过要哺育一个孩子的念头，那对他来是太过重大的责任。这是他宁愿找氪星人帮他解决发情期也不愿意和任何有可能在他生殖腔播下种子的人性交的原因。孕育，生产，哺乳，这一切离他的世界都如此遥远，以至于当它们接踵而来时，永远处变不惊的蝙蝠侠也难免跟着这个小小生命带来的变化手足无措。

“应该只是……”布鲁斯掂了掂再次吮住他的奶头才安静下来的小家伙，婴儿没有牙齿，但用力嘬吸时带来的痛楚还是不容小觑，“暂时的。”

克拉克无从接手，只得跟在布鲁斯身边小心翼翼地将他搀到沙发上坐下。坐下的时候，布鲁斯不舒服地哼哼了一声，他微微弓起背，像一只随时害怕被攻击的猫，克拉克疼惜他无时无刻的防备，却也同样注意到他浅色的裤裆中洇开的一圈水渍。

“你吃了多少抑制剂？”克拉克伸手抚了抚布鲁斯的后颈，那块永远也不会属于他的腺体在激素作用下凸出了不少，他藏在布鲁斯柔软的黑发之下微微发热。也只有在布鲁斯需要他帮忙的时候，他才可以忘记他和布鲁斯之间应有的分寸，随意触摸他所有竭力保护的敏感部位。

“总之是安全的量。”布鲁斯整个人窝进沙发里，怜弱的本能促使他能忍住身体的不适和对巢的渴望安然坐在这儿先喂饱孩子。其实阿尔弗雷德说得对，等这孩子没那么虚弱之后，他就应该把他送到韦恩资助的福利院，可把他从蝙蝠车前车盖上抱下来那时，他就快冻僵了。他那么小，那么孱弱，布鲁斯真的想再多照顾他几天，他不会去责怪那个特意将婴儿抛给他的可怜人，这个世道，尤其还是在哥谭，走投无路的Omega数量多得超乎想象，如果可以，他只是想对得起那位父亲或是母亲对蝙蝠侠的信任。

“你应该早点呼叫我。”克拉克的指腹在腺体上摩挲了那么片刻，布鲁斯的呼吸就毫不意外地变得更为紊乱了，蝙蝠侠理应是克拉克认识的人类中最难掌握的那位，但发情的蝙蝠侠则相反，“我上午就可以过来的。”

他在布鲁斯汗湿的后颈上摸了一把，接着绕到了沙发前头，布鲁斯的眼神似有若无地瞟过他。碍于他仍抱着孩子在喂奶，当克拉克压开他的膝盖在他两腿之间跪下来时，他实在无力阻止。

“小家伙睡得不安稳，阿尔弗雷德也一直在这边照顾着——”突然变调的音节自然是因为克拉克利索地撕开了他的长裤，那些破布条落在地上，克拉克的手指则直接填进了泛着水光的穴口。那儿早就湿透了，立起来的阴茎顶端也跟着欲望一起渗出水，克拉克无暇照顾布鲁斯的老二，他的目的只是填满布鲁斯。精神松懈的Omega经不起撩拨，任何一种入侵物都受到了盛情的欢迎，克拉克的动作轻柔，充满怜惜，柔韧的软肉吸住捅进去的两根手指，同时也让克拉克勃起的阴茎挺得更硬。

“他得吃到什么时候？”克拉克有些急躁，尽管他不知这种急躁从何而来，他只是不喜欢布鲁斯不再像以前那样被他用手指侍弄时会遵从身体给出热情的反馈，他全身心都在关注着胸前的小崽子，而那小崽子又恰好霸占着克拉克最爱玩弄的部分，“你应该让他习惯喝奶粉，你不可能总是这么亲自喂他，难道等他去了福利院，你还要亲自去给他喂奶？”

言语间，克拉克短暂的温柔也跟着消失了，他的手指不怎么温柔地在肠壁间插弄起来，布鲁斯难耐地扭了两下，呻吟到了嘴边，又因为胸前用力的一记吮吸被硬生生吞了回去。可比起被啃噬乳头的痛，不符合他生理状况的涨乳其实才更让他难受。

“他怎么都不肯喝我们调配的奶粉，所以我就……”布鲁斯不知道自己为什么还要解释，克拉克可没有那些讨人厌的Alpha身上用以驯服Omega的信息素，但他不得不承认超人笑容褪去后的压迫性不输任何被他打败过的Alpha，“我就……”

布鲁斯说不完整话了，当克拉克抽出手指然后倏地将舌头伸进他湿漉的小穴，布鲁斯全部的理智和力气都只能用于抱稳身前的孩子。无知无觉的小婴儿正歪着脑袋欢畅地吸着布鲁斯泌出的乳汁，而他两腿之间那颗脑袋也同样贪婪地吮吸着Omega丰盛的汁液。克拉克总是遗憾于他闻不到布鲁斯的信息素，他常年服用抑制剂，所有秘密也被包裹在贴身的制服之下，他将自己的一切都掩藏得那么深那么好，只有这种迫不得已的时候，他才愿意打开身体让自己品尝一下那撩人的味道。

至少克拉克尝得出布鲁斯那温热的淫水有淡淡的甜味。他的信息素也是这样吗？或许他的奶水也……？

想到这儿，克拉克抬起了头，小婴儿的身体完全挡住了他的视线，否则以他这个从下往上的角度绝对能好好看清布鲁斯胸前的隆起。鬼使神差间，他停下了安抚布鲁斯燥热的小口，转而抬手摸上了布鲁斯空着的右侧胸脯。

“别碰那儿……”布鲁斯的语调里是明显的恼怒，可他又哑又软的声音毫无说服力——因为乳头被克拉克的手掌抚摸揉捏的感觉与被真正的婴儿吮弄的感觉完全不同，后者带给布鲁斯的是安心与满足，那种成就感不带任何杂质，而前者，带给布鲁斯的却是难以名状的惊恐。

他不自觉地因为那爱抚的力道想要更多。

“为什么不能碰？”克拉克停下了手指间的动作，手掌却仍然覆盖在布鲁斯的胸脯上，他现在摸不到任何肌肉，乳腺在软肉里鼓鼓囊囊的，仿佛轻轻一捏就能挤出香甜的乳汁。他可真想尝尝那滋味。他跪在布鲁斯腿间仰起脑袋向上看，蓝眼睛里映出的无辜要多真诚有多真诚。一年前当他“无意间”闯进请假的联盟顾问家里目睹了他的挣扎并声称要帮助布鲁斯时，布鲁斯就是被他这副样貌搞得卸下了面对外星人应有的防备心。这不算是个亏本买卖，他免掉超人的一部分战损，超人帮他处理一次又一次的难言之隐，不会怀孕，甚至不会被标记，穿上衣服，两个人还是相敬如宾的好搭档。

多么完美的互帮互助。

尽管克拉克从来也没坦诚说过他一点也不在乎那些天价的账单，反正他本来也还不起，但这会显得他很无赖，没准还会消磨布鲁斯对他为数不多的好感。有时候他想，布鲁斯只喜欢、也只允许他在床上时偶尔做一个无赖。

“那儿涨得很疼……”但即使如此，布鲁斯还是很难解释他热潮的症状为何会在碰到克拉克时被诱发得更为猛烈。不可否认他们之间有吸引力在作祟，只是布鲁斯更愿意将那归咎为Omega渴望被征服的罪恶本能。

“哪儿？上面还是下面？”

克拉克明知故问，他的食指伸进小洞去抠弄布鲁斯的前列腺，撑在胸脯上的手有一下没一下地抓弄。没几个回合布鲁斯就彻底受不住了，他后仰着脑袋长长地呻吟了一声，在忍不住想要将自己蜷缩起来前用力拍开了胸前的手接着捧着婴儿的脑袋强迫他的嘴和自己的乳头分离。好在吸饱了奶的孩子满足地哼哼了两声后就没再吵闹，他依偎在布鲁斯胸前满足地闭起了眼睛。布鲁斯瞪了克拉克一眼，克拉克往后退开，要不是布鲁斯站起来的时候差点筋疲力尽地栽倒，克拉克原本是不打算在布鲁斯生气的时候继续触怒他的。没得到满足的穴口在布鲁斯的两腿之间翕张，布鲁斯勉强靠克拉克扶着才把孩子顺利放进婴儿床，还来不及确认孩子是不是真的就这么乖乖睡着了，迫不及待的克拉克就从后将他扑到了床上。有几个枕头因他们带出的震动掉落，布鲁斯挣扎不及，克拉克就掰开他的屁股将大肉棒就整根埋进了他湿软的甬道。

“呜——”布鲁斯闷闷叫了一声，即使已经得到了充分的自体润滑，克拉克粗硬的阴茎还是让他有些难以承受。肉棒最大化地撑开了他内里的褶皱，他就着被插入的姿势，任由克拉克折起他的腿开始从后往前干他。布鲁斯撑不住自己，他整个上半身陷在床铺里，乳肉被挤压在身躯和被子之间，他又疼又爽，叫声像极了哭喊。被情潮裹挟的他尤为敏感，克拉克还没怎么插他几下，他就已经忍不住开始向对方求饶。

克拉克抽出阴茎，那上头全是Omega粘腻湿滑的体液，他将布鲁斯翻了个身，没等布鲁斯喘口气，他又重新压下来。粗重的呼吸让布鲁斯的胸膛一起一伏，克拉克看红了眼，想都没想一口就叼住了那颗他垂涎已久的乳头。

“比起善心大发给孩子喂奶，我看你只是喜欢被人玩弄奶头的快感吧？”

虽然正咬着那颗熟透的果实，克拉克每个字都还是说得很清楚。明知他不是故意在亵渎自己的善意，布鲁斯还是嘶嘶呜咽了两声，然而陆续泌出的乳汁却背叛了他所表现的不满。克拉克吮着左侧的奶头，有些发黄的乳汁被他咽下喉咙——有一股天然的腥味，但回味却是甜津津的，比布鲁斯浪荡的屁股里涌出的黏液香甜得多。他忘情地吮着左边的奶头，左手掐弄着布鲁斯翘起来的阴茎，空出的右手也不忘在另一边柔软的隆起上按捏。布鲁斯的小腿起先还能在床上踢蹬，等克拉克加重了力度将脸埋进他的胸脯更用力地吸起了奶，布鲁斯只能反手抓住床单跟从身体的意识肆意叫喊。

“你喜欢孩子？”克拉克从左边换到右边时短暂地抬眼向上看，布鲁斯下巴的沟壑在月光下也变得分外迷人。

“如果你喜欢孩子，为什么要不找个Alpha来操你？”克拉克挺挺腰，他小腹热得就要烧起来，但他偏偏只肯拿龟头擦过布鲁斯的耻毛，一副没喝饱奶之前绝不干他的赖皮模样。

“……别废话。”布鲁斯咳了咳，却没能把嗓音里的软腻清出去，“要么就干，要么就……”

“别那么凶嘛，布鲁斯爹地——”克拉克挑起一边眉毛，他模仿着小孩子才有的腔调，怪声怪气地捉弄起不可一世的韦恩少爷，“我也可以叫你爹地，为什么你不可以让我喝奶？”

说话间，他又咬住了布鲁斯的奶头，他用牙齿叼着红色的那颗，故意扯动它的时候带着些许暴力的意味。这不会让他身体底下这位坚强的Omega受伤的，克拉克很清楚。他还清楚这只会逼得渴望被操干的Omega流出更多爱液，他的阴茎和他的屁股都会在本能驱使下变得更为湿滑。克拉克得意地翘起嘴角，他用唇裹住布鲁斯的乳头，又用力吸了小半口奶。轻声叫嚷起来的布鲁斯还没能来得及宣泄什么，克拉克就往上爬动而后攫取了他的唇。

那温热的乳汁随着克拉克掐住布鲁斯下巴的动作被送进了后者的口腔。

“尝尝，又香又甜。”克拉克用唇轻轻碾磨布鲁斯的，乳汁自两人合不拢的唇角溢出，克拉克舔舔那儿，他在布鲁斯唇角旁印上自己的吻，余味仍留在他的齿颊之间，“我都要嫉妒他了。”

布鲁斯倒抽了一口气，克拉克作弄得他浑身发麻。特别是那人还不留任何情面地拍打了几下他的屁股。他整个人抖了抖，肠壁一收一放却涌出更多淫液，对下流话上瘾了的克拉克不打算轻易放过他，他两手拢住布鲁斯的乳肉，用更重的力道直接挤出滴滴乳汁。它们顺着布鲁斯的胸前滑下，在布鲁斯的依然绯红一片的肌肤上留下一道道模糊的水痕。这个强壮的Omega不再坚硬，他在克拉克恶劣的亵玩下变得柔软脆弱，他抿紧嘴，垂下的眼尾里是他不想被克拉克窥见的水雾。但他能怎么办？克拉克是他找来的，他需要这个既能保密又在性事上与他无比契合的朋友。

他低低哀泣了一声，无助地望向克拉克扭动起来。他没有其他办法，他先向克拉克提的议，超人根本不可能心甘情愿受他摆布，所以他必须随时做好自己善后的准备。

“难道我不比真正的小孩可爱吗？我还可以一边吸你的奶头一边插你的屁股，”克拉克并未因布鲁斯的示弱心软，他放开手，又俯下身故意用舌尖去按压又红又肿的乳头，它们翘在克拉克的眼皮底下，求着要让克拉克去咬去吮似的，“我可以叫你爹地，你喜欢的话也可以叫你妈咪，我还可以操开你的生殖腔，射在里面却不让你怀孕，这种事除了我之外还有谁能做到呢……”

克拉克只是开玩笑的，但他清楚这样的玩笑会让谨慎的蝙蝠侠在一瞬间变得有多紧绷。布鲁斯怔了怔，下意识地想从克拉克身体底下逃开，察觉到他意图的克拉克不容反驳地将他的手扣到头顶，再次用力捅进流水的小口。每次他插到最深，他的龟头都能顶到Omega柔嫩而紧闭的生殖腔，就算万千次告诉自己他和克拉克有生殖隔离，私密地带被侵入的感觉总是会让布鲁斯不可自控的不安。他可真是恨这个一旦上了床就试图越界的氪星人，越这么想，布鲁斯越无法自控地收紧内里。

布鲁斯凭意志力尽可能夹紧腿，克拉克却不觉得这是布鲁斯的反抗，他被夹得舒爽，边更狠地抽插边胡乱地吼了两声，腔口在柱头的顶撞之下变得又滑又腻——也许我真的能操开这个不可侵犯的Omega？让他给我生个孩子？——这个危险的想法一闪而过，要是他真的这么把自己的精液灌进去了，他绝不怀疑布鲁斯会把他从床上踹下去，从此和他一拍两散。当然，布鲁斯并不会了解克拉克从未失控的原因是因为他害怕失去，失去这个得以温存的身份，失去两个人变得更加亲密的契机。他被克拉克一下又一下不留情地插着，老二在刺激中喷出了更多清液，然而该死的热潮不会让他觉得难以承受，他只觉得这不够，远远不够，他好想要更多。当克拉克在忘情的操弄中松开了手，布鲁斯的手立刻又抚上了自己的胸，它在性欲的推动下变得愈发涨硬，布鲁斯眯起眼，随克拉克挺撞的节奏呻吟，他的食指和中指则夹住了自己的乳头，凭着快感的驱使捏着它揉弄。克拉克不太喜欢这个，他保持着插入的姿势停下来，先是用手去抠了抠布鲁斯断断续续渗水的铃口，又是拎开布鲁斯的手代替他捻住了轻轻一捏就能滴出奶的乳头。

浅褐色的乳晕被奶水完全打湿，克拉克便故意挤出更多属于那小崽子的口粮，将它们抹平在布鲁斯胸前。他这下能闻到布鲁斯的味道了，那是一种温和而情色的香甜，如果不是克拉克忙着让自己的大棒在布鲁斯的肠肉间得到解脱，他会选择舔遍布鲁斯的全身。他永远也尝不够这个Omega独一无二的味道，那是他没法向任何人诉说的秘密。

“够了……”下体被填满、快感却无法攀升对布鲁斯来说是一种恶劣的折磨，他恍惚地去抓克拉克的手腕，却不想克拉克直接将粗长的肉茎退了出去。短暂的空白后，克拉克将被他抱出来的婴儿重新放到了布鲁斯的胸前，布鲁斯下意识地用手扶住那颗小小的脑袋，毫无疑问，那醒来的孩子自然而然就着克拉克摆放的姿势直接趴在布鲁斯胸前，再次叼住了唯一能让他获得安全与满足的乳头。

布鲁斯发出一声介于痛呼与呻吟之间的气音，可他只得抱着孩子，他甚至不敢大口呼吸，他生怕胸膛过于激烈的起伏会让孩子掉下去。哪怕这么点高度根本不会伤到他。这个孩子只是一条弱小的生命，而布鲁斯不得不折服于自己对弱者的联系。但克拉克，那个撕下面具的恶人，那个吃准了布鲁斯弱点的无赖——他撑开布鲁斯的大腿，又将自己傲人的老二送进了流水的小洞。那儿被他插过那么多次了却还是又热又紧，克拉克长长地叹息，就着这姿势又俯下身去：

“还是别生的好，这样你就会一直那么紧，紧得只要我插进去你就能夹得我直接射出来。”克拉克隔着孩子，伸手去抚弄布鲁斯汗涔涔的眉骨，他的大拇指顺着那勾人的骨相往下，他按住眼角下的泪痣，指腹却意外被除了汗以外的液体染湿。这个倔强坚毅的男人终于在经历了上上下下的操弄后流出了泪——这可是遍体鳞伤也绝不投降更别说哭泣的蝙蝠侠啊——克拉克被心底涌上的满足感冲昏了脑袋，他啃住布鲁斯另一边空着的奶头，腰胯肆无忌惮地挺动起来将自己捅进Omega的深处。

布鲁斯吸吸因为想要哭泣的欲望而酸痛的鼻子，他托着孩子，除了哼哼唧唧地躺着挨操之外什么都做不了。但猛力侵犯他的人绝不会伤害他这个意识又模糊地悬于他濒临断线的意识中，这同时诡异地让他感觉安全。他知道他是可以放松下来把自己难办的发情期交给超人去解决的，而超人在性爱上显然也从不让他失望。布鲁斯的阴茎开始吐出稀薄的精液，但他的胸前才是真的一塌糊涂，似乎不用怎么吮吸推挤，他的奶就会在被克拉克操得又颠又喘时自己漏出来。克拉克完全疯了似的，一会儿嘬他的乳尖唤他爹地，一会儿又拿手指去按摩他柔嫩的会阴喊他妈咪，他捏布鲁斯的屁股，一下一下去顶布鲁斯最怕被撞开的生殖腔。布鲁斯从没有被干得这么惨，睡梦中的小娃娃仍趴在他的胸前安甜地吃着奶，他却残缺破败地在彻底沉沦进了肉欲之中。等他发现自己已经完全乱了呼吸只是在呜呜地抽噎时，氪星人正将射出的精液抹进布鲁斯湿漉漉的股缝间。微凉的白浊和布鲁斯的淫液混在一起，克拉克有些不甘心，他用手指沾着这些腥膻的黏稠，又把指尖送进布鲁斯仍在拼命闭合的红肿小穴。

“不会怀孕的。”克拉克听得出布鲁斯一抽一抽的哼哼声是在阻止，他的身体里容不下任何一个危险分子的体液，克拉克才不管，布鲁斯越反对，他越是要和他对着干：“下一次让我射在里面好不好？”

布鲁斯不理他。他好不容易侧翻身将孩子放到床上，因被忽略而不悦克拉克就按着他的肩又压了上来。布鲁斯的胸脯还是涨涨的，如同只要他一直操布鲁斯，那儿就会有无穷无尽的奶。他往下按按Omega高潮过后完全柔软松弛的小腹，总觉得那儿缺了点什么。

“你也会害怕？”克拉克的手又不安分地在布鲁斯柔嫩的会阴上按压拉扯，他可没有什么不应期，随时都可以提枪再把布鲁斯操得又哭又喊——这大概就是布鲁斯选中他的原因，之一，“无所畏惧的蝙蝠侠原来害怕区区外星人的精子？”

“滚。”布鲁斯不想再听了，头昏脑涨的他只想去洗个澡，然后把奶都挤出来留着给小家伙下一次饿了的时候吃。然而被他的回应惹恼的克拉克箍住了他硬是不让他走，他在惹怒超人这件事上很有一套，相反，超人在让蝙蝠侠对他缴械投降这件事上段位更高。

“好嘛——布鲁斯爹地，别生气了。”克拉克发出一种嗓子被捏紧后的奇怪声音，既幼稚又肉麻，布鲁斯的白眼如期到来，克拉克笑了笑，往下探的脑袋又埋进了布鲁斯饱涨的双乳间：

“爹地，我还没吃饱呢——”

布鲁斯有气无力地推了把他的脑袋，腿则先于他的理智再次为克拉克打开了。克拉克笑着吸住布鲁斯的奶头，作为布鲁斯临时的秘密伴侣，他相当清楚布鲁斯的行为是在向他传达，这具欲求不满的放荡身体距离被喂饱，还差一整个漫漫长夜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 见鬼了这玩意儿居然还有续  
> 只是想写个爱而不得爽一爽（虽然我已经写过很多了）

任务一结束，蝙蝠侠就消失不见了。当然，这在其他人看来并不是什么稀奇事，纵使他在联盟成立初期有过那么一阵看起来和蔼柔顺的日子，当时间流逝，大家也逐渐看明白这多半是他为了拉拢大家草草成立作战队伍时不得已而为之的伪装。蝙蝠侠可太擅长这个了，比如要不是后来比利开玩笑跳上他的背把头埋到他的颈间，他们谁也不知道坚毅果敢强韧的蝙蝠侠居然是个Omega。这倒不是偏见什么的，但就算是Alpha也有受荷尔蒙摆布的脆弱时刻，可唯独蝙蝠侠，看起来就像个不会被任何外在因素干扰的Beta，制服和冷漠是他的武装，时冷时热的态度同样也是，这足够蝙蝠侠把自己藏起来，任谁也摸不透。

他们并不知道克拉克是他们之中的例外。

不用靠那些被人类信奉为爱情纽带的“信息素”的指引，循着心跳，超人就能准确掌握蝙蝠侠的去向。他不常这么做，因为他近距离见过布鲁斯面对隐私被侵犯时所表现出的冰冷，那种无情超乎所有人的想象。擅闯湖边的玻璃房子这事只在复活的最开始得到了赦免（那时蝙蝠侠正满心期盼着他归来呢），再往后，就算是正值发情期，布鲁斯也会对克拉克的不请自来话里带刺抱怨个半天。克拉克不是不知道年长于他的哥谭义警并非时刻需要他操心的婴儿，但他就是没法让自己放下对布鲁斯过度的关注，而这和那个只存在于Alpha和Omega之间的物理联系没有任何关系。克拉克曾指望这一点能打动布鲁斯，不过经历了几次失望后，他就放弃了这种不切实际的幻想。

克拉克跟着比平时激烈许多的心跳声回到了正义大厅。他熟悉这种节奏，这多半代表Omega又陷入了他不愿提及的麻烦之中。那个孩子的到来似乎打乱了他的热潮皱起，孩子被送进福利院一周后，他胸部肿胀泌乳的情况才一起跟着热潮消失，克拉克自那之后就又做回了偶尔才能和联盟主席开开玩笑的普通搭档。理论上来说，距离布鲁斯下一次发情期至少还有一个月，再不济，他还有大把的抑制剂可用。而现在，他在任务结束后等待他一同欢庆的时刻狼狈逃离，克拉克只能猜想荷尔蒙又将布鲁斯逼到了一个不得不独自承受痛苦的时刻。

他见不得布鲁斯这样。

重重防护的门对他来说形同虚设，反正他想闯进去也不过就是在账单上多加个零的事，这几乎是他最不在意的事了——因为布鲁斯除了以此要求他尽可能少破坏公共设施外从来没有真的严厉呵责过他。蝙蝠侠仿佛生来就习惯承担一切高风险的后果，哪怕那些错误本就不由他造成。克拉克深陷于布鲁斯这种迷人的矛盾，又骄傲于除了他之外，恐怕没人再会相信蝙蝠侠坚硬的外壳下其实如此柔顺。

布鲁斯应声望向门口，他正靠着墙蜷缩在自己的豪华沙发上，用披风把自己牢牢包裹，汗湿的黑发正一绺一绺的贴在额前，他的下巴抵在膝盖上。他蜷成一团，难受地浑身发颤，即使这么不堪，他还是用防备而锐利的眼神瞪向超人。他总是如此，不管有没有用，抵御是他无时无刻不遵循的信条。 

“怎么提前了？”可惜布鲁斯这招对克拉克不管用，因为他心里总有一个“布鲁斯需要我”的意识，这让他自大，也让他开始愈发放肆，“抑制剂好像越来越不管用了。”

他铁定吃了药，克拉克都能闻到那些药片中纤维素和淀粉的气味了。这也意味着如果大量药剂都只是隔靴搔痒，那布鲁斯总得用上那个最完美的解决方法。看吧，克拉克想到这一点，唇角又愉快地勾成了一个括弧——

布鲁斯总是需要他。总是。

“我能……处理。”布鲁斯咳了一声，他用力闭闭眼睛，露在披风外的指节又把自己裹得更紧，他对克拉克下达逐客令，用还算客气的方式尝试把他撵出去。在任务中突然发情已经很糟糕了，忍着湿乎乎的下身一路逃回哥谭不是他经历过的最糟糕的情况，但上次被那孩子惹出的假孕症状至今没有完全缓解。他尽量在同伴们面前忍着，只有他自己知道每天回到蝙蝠洞脱下装甲时被压迫的胸部有多疼。热潮一直断断续续，吃药没用时，布鲁斯也找过两个男妓，他蒙上他们的眼睛，骑在他们身上把自己一次次送上高潮。那些男人的鸡巴没有超人的那么漂亮坚挺，Beta们的力量也远远比不上氪星人，但和他们做爱让布鲁斯感觉安全，他可以把精神集中在性交上而不必担心会不会被克拉克那时不时冒出的暧昧话语搞得心烦意乱。

“我不确定你能处理，你看起来很需要我。”克拉克走到沙发前蹲下来，没有拆穿布鲁斯每次说能自己处理后都发生了什么，他越是嘴硬，就越是代表情况紧急。克拉克伸手去碰了碰布鲁斯憋红了的耳朵，后者警觉地往后闪开。克拉克也不气馁，他嗅嗅鼻子，凭着记忆去回想Omega可能散发出的气味，又香又甜，他湿乎乎的小穴带着点天然的腥臊味，那种代表淫欲的味道格外令他喜欢。克拉克回忆着上一次的性爱，心也跟着变得毛毛躁躁的。

他又想尝尝布鲁斯的味道了。

“这和你……无关。”披风下的蝙蝠侠又把自己裹得更紧，很显然，就算是发情期，蝙蝠侠也尽可能不让人操，他把和性沾边的所有欲望都掩埋在周身的黑色之下，好像这样就能保护他的脆弱一样。克拉克很不理解这一点，每个人都会有弱点，承认自己有着弱点有什么可丢人的？

“和我无关？等等，我们的协议不作数了？”不管布鲁斯是不是那个意思，克拉克都不想拐弯抹角，他想直接问清楚，也想让布鲁斯明白，这个协议就不存在可能——要么一开始就别找他。他没管布鲁斯抗拒的眼神，直接爬上了这张豪华的长沙发，他跪坐在布鲁斯身前，不怀好意的怪腔怪调让布鲁斯倏然想起上一次他作弄自己时的下流模样

“老天，韦恩老板，发发慈悲吧，我可还不起那笔天文数字，我就不能继续用我自己还债吗？”

布鲁斯的穴口因为克拉克逼近的气息猛地一缩，更多淫液流出来，布鲁斯费力地往后挪动，直接缩到了墙角。高壮的身躯因为蒙着雾气的眼睛看起来分外孱弱，虽说在克拉克眼里，所有人类都是柔弱的、需要保护的，但独独布鲁斯•韦恩被他窥见这这层软弱时才会让他五味杂陈。他时常分不清自己是该保护他，还是该就此捏碎他。

“你走吧。”布鲁斯还在强撑，这儿可不是私密性足够好的家里，理智勒令他别在这里和超人做出格的事。这是他的底线，至少在正义大厅里他得保证他和克拉克的关系清白，只有这样，他才能更从容地处理他和克拉克之间本就不该发生的纠缠。那已经开始令他烦恼了，他想他正站在一个急需做出抉择的岔路口。

“真的不需要我？”克拉克将双手撑在布鲁斯团起的膝盖两边，无辜的脸凑到了布鲁斯面前。他眨着眼睛，一下，又一下，自信于没人能忍心拒绝他这种淳朴无害的眼神，他可是怀着满腔的真心想要帮助布鲁斯呢！布鲁斯不该、也不会拒绝他才对。

“如果有需要我会去找男妓。”布鲁斯避开克拉克的视线，他说得很平静，他只是在陈述事实，没什么需要掩藏的，“别太在意账单，我们……我们可以再协商别的办法。”

哪有什么别的办法。布鲁斯自己也清楚，他现在这状况就连走出休息室顺利开回蝙蝠洞都成问题，没有那么多能随他召之即来挥之即去的男妓，每一个允许上他床的人都得经过重重筛选以确保安全；情趣玩具早在十年前就对他没用了，那种枯燥单一的震动远比不上和他人真正交合得到的快感。他并不觉得屈服于渴望交配的本能有多羞耻，性爱是美妙的，他乐意享受，但他的时间被各种各样的繁杂事务严格切割，最近这两个月的种种突发状况严重影响了他的生活。原本他可以喊来克拉克随便找个无人角落干上一炮以缓解自己的状况，只是如今这个选项不用考虑，就自动被他理性的灵魂否决了。

“我想还有很多善后工作需要你处理，”布鲁斯承认氪星雄性浓烈到让他心旌荡漾的荷尔蒙在安抚着他，他觉得自己的难受被纾解了不少，哪怕超人不是Alpha，他身上那种独一无二的、阳光的味道总能对他起到正面作用。好在他一直很清楚，他绝不能沉迷于此：

“麻烦你离……”

第二道逐客令还没能成功下达，克拉克就猛地扑向了他。布鲁斯根本没得到推搡的时间，披风被扯开，克拉克掰开他的大腿挤进他的双腿，向上的手则一把卡住了他的下巴。

“你让别人操了？”

这话听起来很是奇怪，布鲁斯并不是他的所有物，这个男人不会属于任何人，但血气和愤怒一起涌上他的大脑，很不幸的是，每当遇到布鲁斯•韦恩，他总会变成轻易就被挑拨情绪的普通人。从他们第一次在卢瑟的酒会上相识时就是如此，几年过去，他从未在这方面有所长进。

布鲁斯涨红了脸，克拉克严严实实压着他，他一动都不能动，钳在他下巴的手指肯定在那儿按出了红印，布鲁斯发出呼吸困难的气音，恶狠狠地皱起眉头瞪克拉克。克拉克这才稍稍放轻了力道，他不是在服软，他只是在给布鲁斯一个解释的机会。这机会必须得是他给的，布鲁斯不让他成为主宰者，想把他排除在自己的人生之外，那他就非要和这个狠心的Omega对着干。

“这是我的权利！”布鲁斯在克拉克松开他下巴的当下就吼了出来，他呼了口气，投向克拉克的视线里明明白白写着克拉克有多荒谬、多不可理喻。克拉克看得一清二楚，他太了解布鲁斯了不是吗？

“你违背了我们之间的协议！”克拉克再次掐住布鲁斯的咽喉，他没有用力，这只是一个向布鲁斯表明现在谁才是主导者的手段，“我没有操过别人，从来没有！你也应该遵守！”

布鲁斯眉眼之间露出惊惧。不是因为超人的力量，不是因为他可能会使用的暴力，他不惧怕那些，克拉克实实在在受伤了的神情执拗而幼稚，他的唇角正因前所未有的气恼不自觉地微微抽搐。为什么？就因为他和别人睡了？布鲁斯拒绝往这个答案上想，因为那会把他引诱到那扇他一直拒绝打开的门前。

“你可以去操别人，”布鲁斯从克拉克身体底下抽出胳膊握住了克拉克结实的手腕，他的指腹触到了氪星人腕骨外头凸起的青筋，“这也是你的权利。”

布鲁斯以为克拉克会被他无所谓的冷漠态度惹恼，然后他会发怒，他可以趁机挣脱开，用合理的理由和克拉克吵一架或是把他轰出去。然而没有，他预想中的情节全都没有发生，克拉克只是黯然地脱开了手，他把自己的身体叠到布鲁斯的躯体上，将头埋到了他的肩窝。

“我对别人没兴趣。”克拉克轻轻拥着布鲁斯，怀疑他的乖顺只是想让自己快点滚开的假象，他不知道自己还在争取什么，那点可怜的自尊吗？他早就该明白，当他心甘情愿被布鲁斯当成按摩棒使唤的时候，他的自尊就已经被践踏在了高高在上的Omega脚下：

“我以为你知道这个。”

布鲁斯没有回答。或许他的确知道，但他没必要让克拉克了解到这些。这对理清局面有害无益。

“不能让我帮你吗？”克拉克的声音闷闷的，他说话时喷出的热气让布鲁斯颈侧的腺体又开始发痒，布鲁斯咬住下唇，不意外背脊又因为克拉克放软了的语调一阵发麻。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯终于有所反应了，他轻轻拍了拍克拉克的背，用一种哄孩子的方式柔声对他请求道：

“离开我的休息室，可以吗？”

他早该知道克拉克会给出什么答案。

制服和贴身的内衬被瞬间撕扯开，它们和红蓝色的氪星科技一起被丢弃到了地上，连同布鲁斯无用的抗争一起。克拉克卡着布鲁斯的脖子，粗暴地捅进了Omega蒙着一片水光的后穴。布鲁斯拼命夹紧腿，纵使被插到了最里，他也只是哼哼唧唧地想把克拉克赶出去。大肉棒被下意识缩紧的肠肉这么一夹，克拉克差一点儿就直接缴械。他往后退出了些，很快又遗憾于刚刚自己没有就这么射出来。虽然丢脸，但他真想看看自己射在Omega里面后对方会给出什么反应。布鲁斯咬着牙，他的心理和生理都在含住克拉克的阴茎时放松下来，但他偏不松口，他嘶嘶抽气，不停地要克拉克滚。在他认识超人、没被他发现自身秘密的最开始，他还能站在蝙蝠车上无畏地质问超人会不会流血，对他放些张扬的狠话，到了现在，他除了“滚”之外说不出其他了。他的言语变得匮乏，也或者他只是不愿承认他不想在不经意间又伤害了克拉克，让他流露出那种委屈茫然的可怜神情。

“你真的想让我滚吗？”克拉克用力顶进去后停了下来，他俯下身，龟头随着他前倾的动作顶住了布鲁斯柔软的腔口，布鲁斯抽噎了一记，立刻不再挣扎了。他的弱点被藏得那么深，却还是因为他考量得不够周全的决定彻彻底底暴露在超人的眼皮底下。

“你不爽？你不是很喜欢被人操吗？”克拉克移开手掌，还给布鲁斯新鲜空气的同时，他的手又来到了因为情欲而肿硬的胸部上。那儿不再分泌乳汁了，真是可惜，克拉克捻着深红的奶头，手指重重在其上刮擦，布鲁斯的手无助地在沙发皮上抓弄，小穴因为这种刺激不受控地一收一合。克拉克舒服得重重叹了口气，另一只手滑向布鲁斯的阴茎，却不想被攒了些力气的布鲁斯重重拍打开。

“是啊，我喜欢被男妓操，”就算屁股里正含着一根粗长、面颊潮红、眼角迷蒙到能随时渗出泪，布鲁斯还是将他的尖牙利齿表现得淋漓尽致，他扬着一边唇角，对着克拉克吐出来的话是那么可恨，“你是男妓吗？”

克拉克不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“我会给你钱的。”

胜利的快感盖过了性快感，布鲁斯挂上讥讽的笑，不想评价自己这种靠折磨超人得到的愉悦是否很病态。啪地一声，回过神来的克拉克用力给了布鲁斯的屁股一巴掌，布鲁斯肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，克拉克伏倒在他身上，开始用两只手推挤他在热潮之下隆起的乳房。

“被男妓干的时候，你心里想的其实是我吧？”克拉克反唇相讥，他挺动胯部，把抽送的力道放得又缓又重，每一下，他都让自己的柱头紧紧嵌上生殖腔，每到那个刹那，盛气凌人的韦恩就会在恐惧中软成一滩，“他们有我这么硬吗？而且我可以直接顶开你的生殖腔，你想试试吗？”

“不，别……”布鲁斯瞬间放低了姿态哀求起来，他的手扶上克拉克的肩膀，和那个嚣张跋扈的韦恩判若两人。他的腿盘上了克拉克的腰，像是想用这种迎合来换取克拉克的退让，该死的，超人不能拿这个威胁他！他认识的超人不该这么无赖！

“你想怀上男妓的孩子吗？”克拉克对布鲁斯的求情无动于衷，他就着这个交缠的姿势，持续着他深入到底的抽送，布鲁斯微微抬高屁股的姿势让他的前列腺被填进他甬道的肉棒一再压迫，他的阴茎不争气地吐出清液。可和肠肉正吸绞着的氪星老二相比，这都不算丢人的了，布鲁斯极尽所能地缠在克拉克身上，他垂下眼角，摆出最柔弱的样貌希望克拉克能放他一马。

“别那样做，克拉克……”哪怕依然坚信克拉克不会让他承担孕育的风险，布鲁斯还是害怕他的生殖腔去接纳那些富有生命力的种子，他将自己紧紧封闭了四十五年，他不能任由克拉克就这样打破他人生的禁锢，“别那样做……”

克拉克抬起脸去看了眼布鲁斯，那双眼睛就像盛着焦糖的蜜罐。他的心里动了动，忍不住去舔顺着眼角流下的泪。蝙蝠侠可太会演戏了，不是吗，无论是想让自己生气还是想让自己心疼，对布鲁斯•韦恩来说不过就是弹指之间的事。他被这个Omega玩弄于股掌之间，却还是在甘心奉上自己的一切之余还要优先顾虑他的感受。

“别这么对我，布鲁斯。”克拉克抽出了自己的阴茎，翕张的穴口留恋地发出了噗噗的水声，带出的黏液沾湿了克拉克的大片耻毛，他抵住布鲁斯的鼻尖，同样对他做出哀求：

“难道我还不够悲哀吗？”

空气里一时只剩他们彼此的呼吸交错的声音。布鲁斯艰难地吞咽着口水，某种程度来说，他的确是个嘴欠的混账。可他说不出抱歉。

克拉克短促地吸了口气，放弃了再和布鲁斯多做交流，他永远不可能从他嘴里听到让他满意的回答。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯哑着嗓子，喊了克拉克的名字。

至少克拉克听得懂这声呼唤代表什么。

他揉了把布鲁斯的胸，掐着Omega的腰让他翻了个身。布鲁斯这次是真的顺从了，他没有再要逃跑的意思，并非因为他在错杂思虑中产生了什么愧疚，他只是清晰地认识到逃避只会让他和克拉克的关系变得更加狼狈不堪。他背对克拉克分开双腿跪着，用手臂支撑住自己的上半身，依顺地由着克拉克掰开他翘起的屁股、用手指抠弄出嫩穴里流出的液体。爱液从他的股缝流下，淌过他的会阴，在他的大腿内侧留下一道道水痕。布鲁斯在手指的亵弄下打着哆嗦，被细细窥探私处的过程让他倍受煎熬，他的阴茎也跟着后面一同流水——在克拉克将指腹故意按压上前列腺的时候。拥有超级感官的超人能比谁都更轻松地掌控他，布鲁斯用舌尖抵住上颚，努力不让克拉克听出自己细密呻吟里掺杂的哭腔。

当手指抽离，克拉克又就着插入的姿势从后抱住了膝盖打滑差点因这冲撞栽倒的布鲁斯。他顶住生殖腔，搂着腰的手摸到了布鲁斯的胸前，他按推着Omega的胸部，它们就像他内里的肠肉一样又软又热，被填满时，布鲁斯满足地低低抽噎了一记，克拉克的鼻尖擦着他的颈窝，指甲反反复复抠进他胀硬的奶头。

“真想闻到你的味道……”克拉克放倒昏昏沉沉的布鲁斯，将脸埋到了布鲁斯的发尾上，耳后的那块腺体也许正散发着他闻不到的味道，也许它们就像他分泌的乳汁一样馥郁香甜。克拉克一边挺动腰跨，一边任由无穷无尽的占有欲在心底滋生：

“我可以咬那儿吗？”

布鲁斯不自然地颤了颤，肌肉跟着神经的紧绷变得僵硬。他根本看不透克拉克现在脑子里的想法，看不到他对于很有可能会被人捷足先登的惶恐。他小幅度地挣动起来，可屁股里正吞吃着的肉棒让他的所有回应都变得渺小，克拉克像着了迷似的，不等布鲁斯说出什么，他就一口咬住了那块凸起。他的虎牙义无反顾地嵌进了Omega另一个不愿轻易暴露的部位，哪怕那除了留下一道咬痕之外什么也留不下来，他还是那么做了。

“操——”后颈一阵刺痛，被全面侵占的认知导致布鲁斯被挤压的阴茎喷涌出精液。后穴在射精的过程中流出更多淫水，交合处变得一片湿滑，克拉克松开了牙齿，舌尖在自己的杰作上流连着。这不能让布鲁斯变成他的，但至少能让布鲁斯记住克拉克•肯特比他的其他所有床伴都要独一无二。他敢打破韦恩的种种禁忌，直闯进他被封闭的隐秘世界。只有他敢。要是布鲁斯忘记了，那他会继续这么做下去，咬住他的腺体，用暴力威胁他，顶开他的腔口，让他记住激怒自己的代价。

布鲁斯又胡乱骂了两句，被咬破腺体后Omega仿佛变得不太清醒了，他嘴上发狠，身体却软绵绵地被克拉克抱在怀中，克拉克牢牢压着他，足够大的阴茎反复碾磨软腻的内壁接着直挺挺地把那根粗硬往生殖腔送。他能感觉到那儿被操开了一个小口，它正害羞地溢着水，布鲁斯热乎乎的躯体是Omega彻底臣服的讯号。布鲁斯哭叫着，一会儿痛骂克拉克是个多么操蛋的氪星垃圾，一会儿又用黏糊糊的哑软声音哭喊“不要”。克拉克哪顾得上理他，只有这么发狠地干布鲁斯，才能缓解他胸腔的憋闷。也许布鲁斯觉得钢铁之躯会心痛是个笑话，但它真的太痛了，除了让布鲁斯也跟着他一起痛才能让他好过一点之外，他想不到还有什么拯救自己的办法。 

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”敲门声猝不及防响起，其实克拉克早在有人上楼时就注意到动静了，他没去管，而嘟嘟囔囔开始又骂又叫的布鲁斯也完全听不到那些声响，他们俩都被对方带进了只有彼此存在的世界。

“需要帮忙吗？”戴安娜的声音听起来很关切，和亚瑟低声的交谈也满是紧张。克拉克再次放慢抽插的频率，他叠在布鲁斯身上，咬住布鲁斯的耳垂前提醒布鲁斯给出回答——反正他是绝对不会就这么离开的。布鲁斯侧过脑袋，半边脸颊贴在沙发上，他的眼睛睁睁合合，努力了几秒，克拉克却只等到他呜咽着咕哝出了一个单词。

克拉克。他喊了克拉克的名字，就如同在这种万分紧急的时刻，他唯一记得的只剩克拉克•肯特。

“布鲁斯，我要开门进来……”

脑袋里让他苦不堪言的灼烧感就在布鲁斯无意识的这一声后骤然平息。克拉克只愣了一秒，就笑了起来。

“我正在操他呢。”他大声对门外喊道，“我想他可能不是很希望你们目睹这种场面。”

透过门板，他看到戴安娜和亚瑟面面相觑了足有一分钟，其间亚瑟很像要踹开门闯进来，被戴安娜及时阻止了。等着同伴们边交头接耳边退开，克拉克才扭过头，在布鲁斯的肩上印下了一个吻。随着囊袋紧贴住布鲁斯的股缝，破开的腔口也吮住了克拉克的柱头。布鲁斯的喘息变得分外破碎，不管他的感官还能接收到多少外界的信息，被征服的危机感总能吊住他的理智。他没法在这种时刻去后悔向克拉克打开自己有多错误了，他背过手，无用地拍打克拉克的手臂乞求他停下。

“不会怀孕的，别担心，”克拉克加快挺撞的速度，他的小腹又涨又热，他哄弄着哀泣起来的布鲁斯，把他紧紧箍在自己的双臂之中：“一开始你不就是因为不会怀孕才找我操你的吗？别担心。”

“不要……”

微凉的精液在布鲁斯大声哭出来的当下射进了他的腔体，他的身体从未接纳过如此大量的精液，它们沉甸甸的，压垮了布鲁斯最后的防线。克拉克并没有在他的体内成结的能力，但他被那极具分量的体液搅得一动都不能动，而克拉克还在他的身后，那根并未软下去的阴茎还抵着他的腔口，胁迫着他的始作俑者则状似无辜地细细啄吻着他的肩背。

“我能把你的生殖腔完完全全填满，你要吗？”克拉克还拥着他，不依不饶的，布鲁斯在他的怀里，那么乖，那么依顺，即使这只是他强行制造的假象，他也想延续这种短暂而美妙的幻觉。

布鲁斯无法抑制高潮后的哭泣，他抽着鼻子，小幅度地摇了摇头。他绝望地发现，在克拉克面前说“不要”没有任何意义。

“你是个混蛋。”

他撑开手掌，想让自己起身，但上头的克拉克扣着他的腰，轻轻松松就把他桎梏在这个粘腻温热的怀抱里。

“你也差不多。”

克拉克不打算让Omega逃开，布鲁斯歪过脑袋不再说话的模样让克拉克恍神以为实际上他也不是真的想逃。随便吧，克拉克打住了所有繁杂的念头，那只会让他变得软弱，而现在，他要做的就是兑现他放出口的狠话。做布鲁斯床上最好的男妓，让布鲁斯再也动不了被别人操的念头，以及，填满布鲁斯的腔体，让他习惯身体里有自己的一部分存在。

他说到做到。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 续了又续

意识到布鲁斯近来情绪不佳时，距离亚瑟和戴安娜不小心撞破超人和他的尴尬事已经过去整整两周了。除了善于掩藏真实想法的蝙蝠侠之外，社会经验比他们丰富了六七十年的戴安娜和近来在统治七海中掌握一些人际交往要领的亚瑟也都是装傻充愣的好手，于是他们都当克拉克没喊出过那么一句话一样默契地选择对此缄口不提。倒不是说他们不想关心朋友，只是当两个当事人都是他们亲近的朋友时，作为成年人的他们一致认为不让他们额外感受到负担——比如绞尽脑汁编一些借口来搪塞他们或是编出一整套来龙去脉什么的——才是更正确的做法，他们忍住不问，也不过是希望这能让不必为此多费心的布鲁斯和克拉克都松一口气。

直到亚瑟隐隐约约发现他们的贴心好像并没有换得他们想要的效果。

“他最近怎么了？”

面对又一次在盛怒后离开的布鲁斯，亚瑟一头雾水地冲大伙问道。一向洞察人心的戴安娜也只是跟着不解地眨眨眼睛，一旁的巴里和钢骨各自摇摇头，巴里还不忘紧张地摊摊手表示和自己没关系，毕竟动辄就超过百万美金的战损很常见，一颗探测卫星似乎还不至于让布鲁斯在会议中途摔下平板怒而离去。从头到尾都没发表什么见解的克拉克紧锁着眉头，他看起来是被布鲁斯的怒意影响最多的人。哪怕这次的战损和他无关。蝙蝠侠喜怒无常本应是情理之中的事，领导一群半神本来就会遇到各种难以想象的困难，但考虑到曾经那个劝说他们组建临时联盟对付荒原狼复活超人的蝙蝠侠有多温和，他们也终于察觉到这个大多数时间里沉默而包容的蝙蝠侠成为了和平时反差极大的人类Omega大概率是哪儿出了点问题。

“嘿嘿，你们为什么不问问全知全能的神呢？”一片肃穆中，只有比利悠哉地盘腿坐上椅子，满脸神秘，“没错，就是我。”

一道刺眼炫目的雷电紧跟而来，喊出“沙赞”的人变回了那个带着青春期特有自信的男孩，比利站起来撑住桌子，用眼神示意大家的头向他凑近些、再凑近些：

“你们闻不到韦恩的味道，我理解，”比利挤着眉毛，努力让自己的语气听起来很可信，“我可以明确地告诉你们——蝙蝠侠的信息素出问题了！”

“怎么？难不成能让你发情？”亚瑟被比利逗笑了，他对Alpha和Omega那点事儿的了解也仅止于此，“还好你还是个没完全发育成熟的毛头小子。”

“说什么呢！这儿除了我还有别人知道蝙蝠侠怎么了吗？！”

比利扯直嗓子，像是为了保护自己身为Alpha的尊严那样大叫起来。没人回答他，只有暗自思索的克拉克在想自己也许知道答案。会和他有关吗？会和布鲁斯连续两个星期对他避而不见甚至穿上了含铅制服有关吗？可惜他不是人类Alpha，这儿除了比利，甚至没人能被称为“正常人类”，维克多被剥夺了人类该有的大部分性征，巴里又是个Beta。他这才发现，比利也可以成为他的嫉妒对象。

因为这儿只有他能闻到布鲁斯的味道。

“你们难道不知道怀孕的Omega会无法控制自己的情绪吗？暴躁易怒，多愁善感，这都是Omega怀孕的初期症状！”比利掰着手指，开始头头是道，蝙蝠侠的信息素从他把那个孩子抱回来养了一段时间后就变得不正常，他没法和任何人聊这些问题。在这群神的眼中，自己实在是太稚嫩了，没人会把一个刚分化没多久的Alpha了不得的发现当回事，何况，他也不想把这种极大可能会被布鲁斯看作是隐私的事到处宣扬：

“他也不想的，不过我想激素水平的急遽变化让他变得难以自控了，嘿，我认为他需要我们的帮助。”比利的眼睛闪闪发亮，颇有一种急于为蝙蝠侠做点什么的热心，“我们应该多体谅他才对。”

“也许他只是又发情了？”巴里小心翼翼地瞄向沉思起来的众人，提出另一种可能，以他对布鲁斯的了解，那个谨慎周到的Omega可不像是会随随便便让自己多背负一条生命的人。他与众不同，这在大家认识布鲁斯•韦恩的第一天就知道了。

“他没有发情！这不一样！”比利据理力争，作为这儿唯一的Alpha，他有这个底气，“再说我知道蝙蝠侠发情时身上是什么味道……”

“够了。”克拉克不太想继续听下去了，他对比利的说法不置可否，既没说不可能也没完全相信，因为在他的内心里，他知道比利的说法并不荒谬，蝙蝠侠会让很多人上他的床，“就这样吧，稍后我会去和他谈谈。”

克拉克没有说太多话，那只是因为他在生气，但正义大厅不需要再多一个生气的人了，可他还是很生气。他有什么错？亚瑟和戴安娜都假装那件事没发生过，布鲁斯让他滚远点，他也照做了；他为他一时难以自制的鲁莽道了歉，也尽量没在会被布鲁斯发现的情况去玻璃房子附近。他的退让只为了不让他和布鲁斯之间的隔阂变大，他都做到这个地步了，布鲁斯却为什么反而越来越刻意地躲着他？

“你确定你可以和他‘谈谈’？”戴安娜意有所指地追问了一句，克拉克摆出让人放心地可靠姿态，向大家保证一定会妥善处理并帮助蝙蝠侠出现的任何问题。除了亚瑟和戴安娜，大家也的确对超人的承诺颇为放心。他们都知道超人和蝙蝠侠的关系出奇得好，就连在会议上时常针锋相对都不能掩饰两个人对彼此的欣赏和愈发惊人的默契。就算比利觉得蝙蝠侠怀孕这种大事不是超人去和他谈谈就能解决的，但这兴许能让蝙蝠侠的情绪稳定下来呢？至少在比利的想法里，他觉得超人会给予蝙蝠侠鼓励和支持、告诉他独自生一个孩子没什么大不了的——有一整个正义联盟罩着他呢！超人作为正义联盟的主席，他难道不该展现这样的风度吗？

这个连Omega的手都还没牵过的孩子又怎么会想到克拉克所做的只是怒气冲冲地撞破了韦恩航空航天部的铁门。是的，他闻不到Omega特有的信息素气味，但他还能闻到布鲁斯的体香，尤其当那股古龙水掩盖之下混着特殊奶香的气味钻进他的感官之中，他就知道布鲁斯已经脱下了那身专门用于屏蔽他的制服。再一次的，他循着布鲁斯的心跳寻到他躲藏的每一个角落，他闯进去，把换上了便装的布鲁斯掼倒在离他们最近的桌上。他记得这儿，巴里曾经生动地向他描述过他们孤注一掷地围在这儿观看超人的全息投影并讨论到底该如何复活他，他记得巴里着重描绘了布鲁斯那时的眼里是如何地盈满了沉重的思念和悲痛，现在呢？现在，那双瞪着他的眼睛里只有厌烦和倔强。

“我让你滚远点！”布鲁斯反扣住克拉克结实的手腕，声嘶力竭，他的后背叫嚣着疼痛，但那比不上饱满的乳房时时刻刻传来的胀痛和被克拉克撞破的尴尬，超人不会听不到自他甬道内传来的震动声。大发善心带来的深远影响仍在持续，紊乱的激素，不再有规律的热潮和受此波及的胀乳都在提醒他Omega若是想要孕育一个孩子要做出多大牺牲。通常他可以忍受不停流水的下体和渴望被操干的欲望，但当这种情况和胀硬到开始自主渗奶的胸脯一起折磨他，他能做的就只剩尽可能不让熟悉的人们窥见他的狼狈了，他把早就不会再给他带来快感的硅胶肉棒塞进屁股里，用含铅制服裹住它，他带着它去到正义大厅，若无其事地在开会时调高了震动的频率，他冒的所有险，都只是为了得到那一点点被填满的感觉。那并没有缓解他的症状，缠紧胸部的绷带和不透气的制服内衬不过是加剧了热潮的痛苦，而比起仓皇地从会议上逃离，假装发怒后不言不语地离开要自然得多。他原本可以再捱个三五天，直到他的身体对假阴茎和乳夹麻木。

只要克拉克不要这么唐突地压迫着他，撕开他的窘迫让他体面全无，他想他原本真的可以熬过去。

“你怀孕了？”克拉克单手掐住布鲁斯的脖子不让他挣扎，他扫过布鲁斯的腹腔，用最直观的视觉去验证里头到底是何答案，透视之下，那根清晰可见的、布鲁斯的肠壁夹紧的玩具阴茎并没有让他躁动不安，相比起来，他甚至认为那远比数个布鲁斯召唤来的男妓让他宽慰得多：

“有人说你怀孕了。”

克拉克知道他可以把这个结果排除出去，但他仍忍不住用锋利的语气去质问布鲁斯。他的眉毛挤成一堆，愤怒目光和委屈无措的语调根本不像是能同时产生的情绪，布鲁斯不想去了解这背后代表着什么，因为他明白克拉克想在他身上索取一些他给不了的东西。

“不关你的事。”布鲁斯不反抗了，他记得冷漠是让克拉克心灰意冷的好武器。他和克拉克没什么好聊的，就算明明被塞满的他却仍有一张拼命翕张的小嘴求他服软一回，理智也在提醒他不可以再靠和克拉克大干一场来解燃眉之急。因为这不会是最后一次，食髓知味的他永远会再让下一次发生。假阴茎的确没有用，可它不会带来任何后顾之忧。

一声冷笑后，克拉克的另一只手就这么顺着宽松的针织衫下摆贴上了布鲁斯的腰侧，他顺着布鲁斯的肌肉往上滑，从他看到布鲁斯的第一眼，他就注意到了Omega胸前两团可疑的水渍，他从不放过布鲁斯身上任何他感兴趣的细节，所以同时钻进他鼻尖的、那个他尝过就不会再忘的味道自然也唤起了他的某些记忆。

“你又有哺乳反应了。”他让手掌包裹在饱满而富有弹性的左乳上，它胀得那么饱满，丰盈得克拉克一只手都握不住。他的心头烧起火，也同时勾起了他不好的预感，比利说的的确不是真的，可谁又能确保这件事不会在未来发生？这个Omega的身体随时都可以为孕育一个孩子做好准备，如果他没办法让自己成为布鲁斯的唯一，那总有一个Alpha会让他最不愿看到的事情发生。

“你真的不想再让我帮你了？”

他轻轻揉捏布鲁斯的乳房，布鲁斯的眼眶立刻红了，他胡乱地手脚并用挣扎起来，克拉克不会让他窒息，至少他知道克拉克还有这样的分寸。克拉克也确实收敛了手劲，只是这换来的却是他往下压的身躯，他死死盯住布鲁斯，那双漂亮的瞳眸里既有决绝的闪避，又有难言的柔情，在认识布鲁斯以前，他从不知道棕色会是这么复杂神秘的颜色。他的心在那汪矛盾中晃动，鼓成一包的裆部却还是故意蹭上了布鲁斯的小腹。他想让布鲁斯知道不显眼的黑色制服下正有一根饥渴的阴茎，他想布鲁斯应该不会那么快忘记被他惩罚的滋味。什么时候他开始用性来威胁布鲁斯了？不知道，克拉克自己也不记得了，布鲁斯让他变得越来越没有底线，他想等他清醒的时候会唾弃自己，但现在？

现在他只想从布鲁斯这里得到公平的对待。

“和你无关。”

纵使被钳制着、把玩着，勉力保持镇定的布鲁斯依旧回答得毫无感情。他别过头，不对克拉克手上的动作和身下的暗示给出回应，他冷淡得就连他呼出的空气里都带着可以触摸到的冷意。理论上来说，克拉克已经不再怕布鲁斯的这幅武装了，他有能卸下布鲁斯盔甲的力量——他一直有，只是他得承认，布鲁斯就是有各种让他不知所措的方法。即使眼下看起来更慌张的应该是被桎梏着的布鲁斯，但克拉克知道自己正处在下风。永远处在下风。

“你不能说点别的吗？”克拉克掐住布鲁斯的腰侧，他能感觉到布鲁斯整个人都因为自己身上散发的荷尔蒙在不自觉地发抖。不是因为自己，他不是被自己诱惑了，他就只是在和因欲望产生的不适对抗。

“滚。”他没把克拉克的胁迫放在眼里，他尽量让自己看起来足够绝情足够混账，因为他希望克拉克能明白，他们两个人又恬不知耻地滚在一起并不是最坏的结果。

让克拉克的期待一再落空才是。

“你真的这么恨我吗？” 

克拉克松开了手，相贴的下体也退开了，在布鲁斯勉强爬坐起来时，他甚至还相当体贴地伸手拉了他一把。当然，他的老二已经在给他反馈给欲求不满的疼痛了，只是这些都变得不那么重要。他得再无用的强硬和理智的退让之间做出选择，否则，他永远也解决不好他和布鲁斯之间的问题。

“你曾经在这儿怀念我。”克拉克说，他换上了一副哀怨的面孔，好像一分钟前那个随时会剥光布鲁斯就地强暴他的魔鬼不是自己似的，“你曾经比谁都希望我活着。”

布鲁斯横过手臂挡在自己又被奶水浸透的上衣前，他的裤子也早已湿透了，而满腹委屈克拉克却还不依不饶地站在这儿，指望能从自己嘴里听到半句温言软语。布鲁斯几乎分不清到底是哪种情况更糟糕。

“那个孩子会是我的吗？”克拉克把目光移到布鲁斯的小腹上，他知道布鲁斯生殖腔里不存在哪怕半个会成为生命的胚胎，他看得到也摸得到，他甚至在确认的那一秒暗自窃喜过也许以后那个生殖腔里能容纳的依然只有自己的精液，他可以把布鲁斯填得满满的，并偷偷做梦祈愿哪天那能让布鲁斯怀上自己的孩子。他对和布鲁斯产生更多实质联系总有着不切实际的奢望，可这不能怪他，是布鲁斯允许自己靠近的，他点燃了自己心中名为希望的火苗，如今却又想用最残忍的方式将它浇灭。

布鲁斯重重喘了一口气，他快要站不住了，灰白鬓角旁不断渗着薄汗，他的身体时冷时热，克拉克的注视平添了他的无能为力。

“克拉克，走吧。”布鲁斯将屁股搭在桌子边缘，他的语气缓和了不少，很大程度上，那只是因为他觉得这样执迷的超人太傻了。

“我幻想过让你怀上我的孩子。”克拉克不理他，他不再贴着布鲁斯了，但退后了那么些距离的他也不会离开，布鲁斯的困顿和纠结被他尽收眼底，他想看透布鲁斯，每时每刻都想，“那种时候，我会格外渴望成为一个普通的人类，一个能和你结合的Alpha。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，他用手臂在胸前轻轻来回蹭，试图用这种细微的动作给乳头带去摩擦感以寻求一丝快感。如果不是他太清楚自己不可以一再利用克拉克，他想他恐怕会在氪星人面前跪下来，求他把那根挺起来的老二捅进他的小穴。他知道克拉克双胯之间那根笔直粗长的大屌比硅胶玩具好上百倍千倍，他曾一度沉迷于克拉克为他带来的慰藉，从他开始把克拉克和各式各样的男妓比较，他就惊觉自己正在对克拉克产生依赖。那是布鲁斯一直在拒绝的，依赖只会放大他的脆弱，而那与他的宿命是如此矛盾得相悖。他想，下定决心切割这段本就错误的纠缠对他们两个人都有好处。

“有很多值得你执著的人。”布鲁斯咬紧后槽牙，他没法把这话说得更绝情了，他不愿意看到那双透亮的蓝眼睛里涌上绝望，“我……我绝对不是其中之一。”

克拉克的嘴唇上下碰了碰，先前还旺盛的怒火倏地熄灭了。

“我连作为你朋友的资格都没有了吗？”克拉克真心实意地问。他在地球生活了三十多年也没交到过什么朋友，除了星球日报那群同事之外，布鲁斯是第一个被他认为可以交心的朋友，就算后来他们的关系变了质，他也始终记得出现在他生命中的布鲁斯到底有何意义：

“我只是想帮你。”

没有这样的朋友。布鲁斯的心在呐喊，不会有这样用赤裸裸的性吸引力压制他惹得他双腿打颤的朋友，也不会有时时刻刻都在关注他只为了能靠近他多一些的朋友。他们再也做不成朋友了，而这是布鲁斯最遗憾的事。超人本该是他有限的人生中最值得珍惜的朋友，他却因为私欲搞砸了一切。

“如果你还希望我们能继续做朋友，”布鲁斯在滑倒前用手撑住了桌面，桌子的边沿嵌进他的手掌，在那儿留下一道深深的凹痕：

“你会知道离开就是唯一正确的选择。”

“那我们就不是朋友。”克拉克的语气坚定，带着令人信服的力量，他当然有这样的能力，全宇宙都会为他身上可靠的光芒而倾倒，“你可以不把我当成朋友。”

“这不可能，克拉克……”布鲁斯的膝盖一个打滑，在体内涌动的情热仿佛剥夺了他仅剩的理智，他缓慢地滚动喉结，在艰难中吞下满是动摇意味的犹豫，克拉克对他的残酷做出了妥协，他那双忧郁的眼睛就像在说我已经退到这里了，你还要怎么对我呢……

“这不可能。”

布鲁斯重复，祈愿最后一丝理性能够反败为胜。

“当然可能。”克拉克只是在向布鲁斯宣布他不会离开，他向前挪动一小步，气息沉稳而坚定，“相信我。”

布鲁斯不相信他——或者说他不相信自己，然而在他还没回过神来的时候就上前一步从后拥住了他的克拉克剥夺了他继续思考的机会。随着布匹撕裂的声响，布鲁斯的眼睛被布条轻柔地蒙住，纵使它们只是遮去了小部分的光亮，布鲁斯还是顺从地在克拉克的暗示下闭上了眼睛。克拉克正在成为一个陌生人，一个和他之间纯粹到只剩性的陌生人，自欺欺人很难，但这已经是克拉克卑微的极限了。

布鲁斯的心被那灼热的爱意烫了一下，而接管了他身体的“陌生人”轻而易举剥光了他的下身。布鲁斯的臀肉上还黏连着渗出的淫水，克拉克停止了呼吸，连脱下制服的动作都小心翼翼。他不想发出任何一丁点会提醒布鲁斯自己是谁的声音。他抱着布鲁斯在桌子上坐下来，手指勾住震动棒留在外头的引绳，却没有急着将它从布鲁斯体内抽出来。迫不及待操进这个Omega的身体是克拉克•肯特的作风，那小子总是急不可耐、想用最粗暴的方式张扬自己的热情，他不能再成为那个人，至少这次不行。

被浅浅抽出一小截的硅胶棒随着手腕的力道又深深捅进去，不带任何温度的龟头就这么直直顶上了布鲁斯微微开了一小条缝隙的生殖腔。被抱拥在克拉克怀中的Omega承受不住这种刺激般大叫了起来，他向后扬起脖颈，不知如何安放的手在本能中握住了自己翘起来的阴茎。那儿断续滴落的精水和他后穴涌出的淫液混在一起，把他和克拉克相触的皮肤洇成一片暧昧的光景。他们黏糊在一起，难舍难分，克拉克沉着气，绕到布鲁斯身前的另一只手毫不顾忌地托住了布鲁斯丰满的乳房。他有节奏地按揉它，极具侵略性的雄性荷尔蒙刺激得早已红肿的乳头挤出一股又一股奶水，没人子在乎射出的乳黄色液体被这么毫无价值地浪费，他们彼此都被这淫靡的画面诱惑，一同沉堕其中。

喷奶的乳房让布鲁斯的浪叫中掺进了点点哭腔，这是他诚实的反馈，克拉克的亵弄给他带去的只有放松的舒爽，他顾不得自己不肯软下来的老二，转而也托住了自己的双乳，他一手捏住被冷落的左乳，右手则包在克拉克的手掌外头。这动作无异于无声的鼓励，克拉克于是干脆抽出了会让他分心的硅胶棒，专心侍弄起布鲁斯饱胀的奶子。它们那么大，又这般诱人，下体冲上热流的克拉克突然发现含铅制服也许并不完全是为了躲避他——那只是蝙蝠侠最后的自尊，他不想被任何人发现他是一个脆弱到需要靠原始的性交来满足自己的淫娃，所以他将自己包裹得严严实实，从身体到心都是。

克拉克就快不懂到底该怎么对布鲁斯生气了。他满是怜爱地去舔吻布鲁斯肩头的伤疤，用鼻尖去磨蹭布鲁斯胀硬的腺体。此时此刻，它们属于他。只属于他。克拉克放开布鲁斯怎么也揉不够的奶，扣住他的腰从后稳稳托着他。或许是“陌生人”的身份真的给布鲁斯带去了安全感，他乖顺地配合着克拉克的一举一动。哪怕克拉克一个字也没没说，他也清楚什么时候该稍稍抬起屁股，什么时候该放松腰部，又是什么时候该让收紧的小嘴含住克拉克的柱头接着慢慢坐下去。有一瞬间，他在异常的沉默中怀念起克拉克的污言秽语，他怀念克拉克咬着自己的乳头，毛毛躁躁地问自己有没有被操爽。然而等他湿滑软腻的肠壁容纳了真正的性器，这些多愁善感的杂念也就消失全无了，那根他想念的、形状漂亮而坚挺的阴茎再次主宰了他。

“克……”

发不出的音节卡在喉咙口，像是为了不破坏这份充满哀愁的静谧，克拉克搂住身前的中年男人用力地向上顶去。伞状的龟头熟门熟路地卡进打开的生殖腔，布鲁斯在一阵耳鸣中难以抑制地痉挛起来，肉穴跟着咬紧了克拉克的肉棒，连带的反应让两个人都又疼又爽。要不是克拉克还在他身后成为他坚实的依靠，布鲁斯想他会就这么软成一团，成为欲望的傀儡，说不定，他还会主动趴在桌子上，分开自己的腿，以便克拉克可以顺畅地操到最深。热潮击溃了他所有属于蝙蝠侠的思维，他渴望Omega所能得到的一切的欢愉。阴茎一次又一次向上重重顶进他柔嫩的腔体，但他发现他并没有像之前那样对这彻彻底底的占有感到害怕。

他远比他以为的更要信任这个没有说一个字的“陌生人”。

“陌生人”还是没发出半点声音，不管他有多想把布鲁斯摁到桌子上、揪着他的头发以征服者的姿态干他，他都没有这么做。他让布鲁斯习惯自己的节奏，和他分外默契的布鲁斯则跟着他脑中所想反手扶住他开始自己取悦自己。克拉克腾出的手则又情不自禁地捧住了布鲁斯丰盈的乳房。奶头里滴出的液体仿佛怎么也流不完，它们顺着布鲁斯胸肌的曲线往下流淌，把他整个人都笼罩进一股清甜的奶香味中。每次克拉克轻轻用手指捏住布鲁斯的乳头，布鲁斯就会乱了上下起落的节奏，含混地呜呜呻吟。他是这样的柔顺而火热，他填平了克拉克不满的沟壑，让他发自内心地感到满足。他想他是真的很容易满足，只要布鲁斯不抗拒他，他就愿意为此付出他的全部尊严。

隐忍的粗重喘息间，克拉克按着布鲁斯让他每一次都坐得又狠又深。娇嫩的生殖腔会在每一次被龟头撞开后紧紧闭合，克拉克仿佛能听到他的阴茎在抽离时空气挤压出的水声。抽插的节奏变得杂乱无章，布鲁斯眼角挤出的泪和鬓角的汗在缠绵的气氛中被一并蒸发。克拉克用手裹住跟着身体一起晃动的乳房，再过不久，他的肉茎会一鼓作气地插进被完全干开的腔口，接着情难自禁地射进属于他的精液。似乎无论他和布鲁斯之间发生何种争执，最后他们总会回到这条路上。布鲁斯会在自己释放后遵从本能地求饶，也会无力地哭喊，不管这一次布鲁斯用何种方式承受，克拉克都不会再向之前那样用任何可能会让布鲁斯逃开的话去恐吓他。

他不想再把Omega推远，他只想让布鲁斯留在身边。他将吻印在布鲁斯的后颈，在高潮攀上神经前暗自分神地想，只要布鲁斯还在这个触手可及的位置，就算是奢望，也总会有实现的可能。


End file.
